Benlana Book 1: Deception
by Jade-Max
Summary: Dark Nest AU. An unexpected secret has been revealed and Zekk must now deal with the consequences.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: It's George's Sandbox; I'm just wrecking the sandcastles.

**Title:** Deception

**Author:** JadeMax

**Genre:** Drama, Angst, Character Death

**Timeframe:** Dark Nest Trilogy AU

**Summary:** An unexpected secret has been revealed and Zekk must now deal with the consequences.

* * *

**Deception**

Introduction

_The Killiks are swarming over the galaxy. Commanded and controlled by Raynar Thul, they search for a place to call their own; one that is beyond War and suffering. Engaged in a bitter battle for survival against the Chiss, Jedi Knight flock to the battle field to try and advert disaster and to bring those errant Knights who have succumbed to the Killiks back._

_Zekk of Ennth, Jedi Knight, has escaped both. At the behest of his friend, Jacen Solo, he traveled to Hapes to speak with Queen Mother, Tenel Ka, regarding more aid than had been given. After successful negotiations, and armed with additional ships, Zekk travels to the front lines to begin assisting the recovery of the retrieved Jedi Knights._

_Time has passed and Jacen Solo has been informed of his new, secret status of Father. Determined to prevent darkness from reaching his baby daughter, Jacen sets in motion events that could lead the Galaxy and himself towards the very thing he is tying to prevent._

_On Hapes, Queen Mother Tenel Ka harbors a terrible secret; one that could shift the balance between light and dark..._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Laughter.

A child's laughter

It was the first sound he hears as he steps into the hallway, a silent shadow. Footfalls through the hidden passages ways are muffled, dampened by years of dust and material designed to prevent their travel. No one knows he is here; no one knows he has come. He is drawn to the child's laughter, drawn in a fashion he cannot explain.

There, in the doorway, he stops, watching the by-play. Mother and daughter. His daughter.

Or is she?

He has heard dark rumors since returning to Hapes, of the Queen Mother having taken another to her bed. For a woman who has taken no lovers, two in the span of several months caused a stir, the belief that she is near choosing a consort. The question; will the consort have black or brown hair?

His heart has sunk, his anger is primed. He withdraws, moving back into the shadows, his presence carefully cloaked from both mother and child. He does not see the mother's face, he cannot see her tears as she kisses her daughter one last time. He does not know that this is the final meeting between mother and daughter.

He cannot know that, as he goes to retrieve his answers, she will already be gone.

* * *

He waits in the Queen Mother's chambers as he often has, lounging against one wall, twirling his lightsaber between his hands. The lights are out and the room is dark when she enters, commanding the lights to come on. He is the first thing she sees.

"Jacen!" Her lips part in a welcoming smile; a smile few have seen. "I did not know you were here."

"That's out arrangement, isn't it?" He cocks his head at her, smiling roguishly. "_No one_ sees me coming or going. _No one_ knows of my presence. _No one_ has cause to speculate."

Her smile falters. "Fact. Are you well?"

Jacen moves from the wall, hooking his thumb around his belt but keeping his lightsaber in the same hand, free and ready for use. "I was until I arrived on Hapes."

"I do not understand."

He approaches casually, his stride familiar and easy, masking the confusion he is feeling. He reaches up one hand and gently runs it along the side of her face. It is a new gesture, one he rarely uses, but one she understands. Her hand comes up to cover his, her eyes looking into his. "Until today the citizens have had little to speculate about. Apparently they believe their Queen Mother is getting ready to choose a Consort."

"You are my consort."

"Am I?" He injects an amused tone into his voice. "Am I really, Tenel Ka?"

She nods once.

Jacen carefully extracts his hand, letting it fall away from hers. "You see, love, that's not what I hear. There is palace gossip among the chef and his sou-chefs, among the gardeners, the maids and the pages. There is gossip of two men, one fitting my description and one..." He trailed off, leaving it open to see if she would finish.

Tenel Ka has gone white under her tan, the only sign of cracking composure. "And the other?"

"I think you already know."

"I do not."

He reaches up to grip her arm painfully. Her eyes narrow but she doesn't fight him, confident he will never truly hurt her. "Lying doesn't become you, Queen Mother. I can see the truth in your eyes. Who, who is this other man they speak of?"

She twists, breaking his grip, her eyes spitting grey fire. "You need ask? You are the one who sent him to me."

"Zekk." Jacen says the name without inflection. "Zekk. Vent crawler, Coruscant low-life, ex-Dark Jedi Zekk."

"Fact."

"When?"

She doesn't answer, simply regards him steadily. His heart sinks, ice creeping out from the ground and infusing his veins. He feels cold, brittle; like he will shatter if he asks the next question but has to. He needs to know, he needs to know if she'd lied to him.

"Am I... Is Allana really my daughter or did you just tell me that because you wanted her to be mine?"

Tenel Ka's mask cracks for a moment and he sees her wince; he can read the truth in her eyes. He doesn't need a spoken answer. The blade that drives through his heart is sharp and swift, stabbing with acute accuracy. "I loved you, Tenel Ka." His words are broken, indicative of his state of mind. The ice has hold now, killing the once passionate flames for her. "How could you betray me like this?"

She stands proudly in front of him, her jaw jutted out at the stubborn angle he remembers so well. She is the epitome of everything he's dreamed of since their first meeting; she is everything he's wanted in a companion, a wife; a woman. She is everything he's strove for, everything he's aspired to be. She's been his hero, his mentor and his love.

And she's lied to him.

She's lied about their - about _her_ daughter.

"Would you have acted in the same capacity if you had known Zekk was her father, Jacen?"

"You whore!" He lunges forward, the epitaph spewing from his lips in fury as the back of his hand connects with her face. The reaction to her words is one he is unable to control; does not try to control. The outlet for his pain is comforting, soothing. "Don't you dare say his name! How do you know who Allana's father really is? You could have slept with every man you've come across for all I know!"

Tenel Ka turns her head with the blow; the only movement against his fury. Her eyes flash grey fire as she turns her head forward to look at him again. "My cycle came less than a month after our negotiations. I had slept with no other man but you. When you sent Zekk, I seduced him. His memory has been blocked so he will not remember the night we shared together. Nine months later Allana was born."

Jacen spins from her, anger and pain evident in every line of his body posture. "And you've let me me think... you convinced me she's... how could you?"

"Allana should have been yours, Jacen."

A dark, dangerous glint comes into his eyes. "Then she will be; where is she?"

Tenel Ka tilts her head proudly. "She is on her way to her father; her _true_ father, where you can no longer harm her."

"NO!"

Her lips tighten, her hand going to the hilt on her belt. She senses danger and reacts immediately as Jacen's blade comes down towards her head. Lightsaber meets lightsaber as Tenel Ka spins from the blow, moving to find purchase and space on the smooth tile flooring. Jacen stalks her, his eyes flashing with rage and fire. They trade blows, the sound of clashing lightsabers ringing through the Queen Mother's audience room. She's never seen him so angry. He pulses with power, a hungry predator out for her blood. Out for vengeance.

"I needed an heir, Jacen."

"Any heir?" His voice is a low hiss.

"I wanted your child."

"She's not my child!"

"She should have been." Tenel Ka blocks as he comes in low, spinning, only to lose her balance on the polished floor. Her lightsaber goes out as she looses her grip, spinning off into corner. She twists desperately, kicking out and catching Jacen in the knee. He stumbles, flailing as he scrambles for balance.

Tenel Ka uses her position to her advantage, throwing herself into a full body roll towards her lightsaber. She's brought up short by a glowing green blade blocking her way, mere inches from her face. She stops, looking up to the hand that holds it and into the eyes of the man she's loved since girlhood. A man she's betrayed. In his eyes she sees her own death; she sees a stranger. She slowly rises to her feet, the lightsaber at her throat.

Jacen's face is emotionless now, completely blank as he stares at her the way a man stares at the food on his dinner plate. "I loved you, Tenel Ka. Why did you betray me like this?"

Her head tilts, her eyes holding no fear. She'd resigned herself to this fate when she made the decision to send Allana away; she'd only expected to give them more of a head start. "I loved you Jacen - but nothing I say will make you understand."

His eyes are dead, his face emotionless. The ice has him in its grasp, a shield to the pain and the sorrow. A shield to her words. "You're right." Jacen shrugs and strikes.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

"You've got to be kidding me."

"No sir, there's a transport from Hapes awaiting clearance to dock with the ship; they say they're here specifically to see Jedi Zekk."

"Docking bay forty one, controller and send down a detachment. If the Queen Mother has decided to come and see where we're allocating our resources we had best greet her accordingly."

"Actually sir, they're requesting a private audience with the Jedi once they dock. No one will come off the ship except the bodyguard until this condition is met."

"Fine, fine. Find Jedi Zekk and get his butt to that docking bay! I need it for rescue operations."

"Aye sir!"

* * *

Two toned emerald eyes flashed open with annoyance as the comm. beeped. He groaned, rolling over and reaching out one hand to smack the offending system. "This had better be good; I haven't had sack time in thirty six hours."

"Sorry to wake you, Jedi Zekk."

Zekk frowned at the voice. "Who is this?"

"The flight deck, sir. You have a visitor."

Zekk threw his arm over his eyes. "Whoever they are they can wait for eight hours until I've had some sleep."

"I'm sorry sir, that's not possible." The flight controller's voice was crisp. "The Captain has stated that they're only allowed to use the docking bay for a short time as we're already behind with retrieval operations.

Zekk closed his eyes for a brief moment and then sighed, pushing himself into a sitting position. "Will the Captain allow me a brief respite to get clean at least?"

"Of course sir. Docking bay forty one."

"Controller?"

"Yes sir?"

"Who's this guest?"

The controller paused. "They didn't give a name, sir Jedi, they simply said they were from Hapes and needed to speak with specifically you. No one else."

"Thanks." Zekk smacked the comm. with a sharp motion, ending the transmission. Hapes? He yawned, scratching his head and stretching to try and get his blood flowing. He only knew Tenel Ka on Hapes and she wasn't likely to travel in secrecy. She also wasn't likely to come and see him on the sly. They were good friends, but that was all.

He threw back the covers, planting his bare feet on the ground and bending forward with a groan. His spine cracked in several places as he stretched. "I'm getting too old for this." He sighed, pushing to his feet and grabbing his towel.

The barracks the Jedi were assigned to on board ship was half-full, most of the Jedi spending a good deal of their time in the medical bay when encountering resistance from unexpected sources. Zekk's unique talents had helped him avoid most of it and consequently he had the 'fresher units all to himself. He quickly hit the sonic shower, silently wishing for real water, before heading back to his bunk. He found himself a green shirt and black pants with various pockets. He added his belt last, attaching his lightsaber to it. Without using a mirror, he pulled his just-longer-than-shoulder-length hair back from his face and snapped a band around it.

His boots were last and he doubted Tenel Ka would object to the mud that was still drying on their soles.

Refreshed, but still desperately wanting nothing more than to curl up on his bunk and crash for at least eight - preferably eighteen - solid hours, he headed for the docking bay. The hallways were strangely empty as Zekk made his way through the various corridors. He wondered if that was part of the Captain's plan with the Queen Mother on board. He chuckled softly. Tenel Ka would have words for him for certain.

He staggered suddenly, feeling as if he'd been sucker punched. The Force screamed about him, mourning the loss of someone; someone powerful. He slumped against the wall as agony raced through his system, feeling as if someone had taken a lightsaber and plowed it into his gut. It burned, eating away at his insides and he felt the urge to be violently ill.

Then, as quickly as the feeling had occurred, it passed. He straightened cautiously, taking a deep breath to still his racing heart. The tendrils of the contact echoed through his veins like fire, _something_ telling him it was someone he'd known, someone he was close to that had just fallen; that he'd just felt die.

_Jaina!_

He reached frantically for the bond between them; a bond that had been key in pulling her back from the Killik nest. It was still there. He exhaled softly, relieved and then frowned. He knew no one else that well. He wasn't bonded that closely to any other Jedi, including his old Masters. Who had died?

The disturbing thought followed him into the docking bay where a single, solitary bodyguard wearing the colors of Tenel Ka's personal house guard awaited. The guard turned as he entered, examining him carefully before striding forward.

Zekk frowned. "Is the Queen Mother expecting me?"

"Jedi Zekk?"

"That's me."

The bodyguard bowed low, an unexpected gesture. "If you'll come with me, sire, the Princess awaits you."

_Sire?_ Zekk blinked. He must be more tired than he'd thought. "The... Princess? Tenel Ka's not here?"

The guard's face was grim. "She was unable to accompany us without risking suspicion. She recorded a message for you that awaits and will explain everything. The Princess is anxious to meet you."

"Princess?" Zekk echoed it again. Surely it had to be a mistake. "Has Tenel Ka had a child?"

The guard's face was impassive. "I've been instructed to answer all your questions, sire, once we're on board."

"You're not trying to kidnap me are you?" He was only half joking.

"No, sire. But I believe you will want privacy for this meeting."

Zekk shrugged, completely at a loss and held his arms wide. Curiosity won out despite the sense of foreboding that was telling him to run as fast as he could in the opposite direction. He tramped it down; he may not have known Tenel Ka as well as he knew Jaina, but she wasn't about to harm him. "Lead on then."

The guard smiled in relief and turned on her heel, leading him back towards the transport.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

Zekk stared at the guard with disbelief. "This has got to be some kind of sick joke."

"I'm afraid it's not, Jedi." The guard smiled faintly, motioning to the small crib in which the toddler was sleeping. "The Queen Mother was quite adamant; the Princess is your daughter."

"That's impossible I never... I mean we never... I don't even _think_ of Tenel Ka like that!"

The guard arched her eyebrows. "The child would suggest otherwise. Perhaps you should watch her message?"

Zekk felt like the world had been flipped upside down and inside out. He was still reeling from the incident in the corridor, the Force's way of telling him he was short one more friend, and now this. A child? With _Tenel Ka_? He almost laughed except the notion made him feel slightly ill. Was it possible? He didn't think so; he'd remember if he'd ever bedded the spirited red head. At least, he hoped he would.

He sighed, running a hand over his face. He desperately wanted that sack time; who knew, maybe this was all a bad dream? One look at the bodyguard's face and he knew he wasn't dreaming. He needed time to work things out in his brain and it didn't look like he was going to get it. "Fine, set it up. I've come this far, I'd certainly like to know what Tenel Ka was thinking when she decided to point the finger at me."

"The child's safety, sire."

"Stop calling me that. I'm not your sire, or the consort or whatever."

The guard smiled faintly. "As the father to the Princess, you are the holder of that title. I will however refrain if you require it of me."

"Just call me Zekk, alright?"

"I'm afraid that's not permissible, sir Jedi."

Zekk ground his back teeth together. "Jedi Zekk, then. None of this sir or sire or other stuff. I haven't slept in thirty some odd hours and the last thing I need is to be labeled with another title that I'll never remember to answer to."

"That's acceptable, Jedi Zekk."

"Good." He slumped into a chair near the crib, one eye on the sleeping toddler. "This isn't going to wake her up, is it?"

"It may. She's very responsive to her mother's voice."

Zekk waited apprehensively as the guard set up the recording. Tenel Ka's image appeared. She was as regal as ever and Zekk felt the first stirrings of a sadness he couldn't yet identify. Her image waited for a few moments, as if giving him the time to absorb it, before speaking.

"Greetings, Zekk."

Not _friend_ Zekk?

Her expression was grave. "If you are watching this, I have sent Allana to you - or she has been sent to you - because I am dead. Lora, her bodyguard, was given explicit instructions."

"Woah, wait a second- dead?" Zekk broke in over the transmission and Lora, the bodyguard, bade him be quiet and listen.

Tenel Ka's image continued. "You are likely not aware of the fact that Allana is your daughter. I intended it as such; your memories of the night we shared together have been blocked. It is my hope, that with time, the block will recede and you will be able to remember the joy of that night. For it was a night to remember fondly, Zekk. You gave me my daughter that night and I have no regrets." The barest of smiles crossed her face only to vanish as she continued. "You must be wondering why I would send Allana to you now. Jacen believes Allana to be his; I lied to him and he will kill me when he finds otherwise. My love is a passionate man; very much like his sister. I would not put it beyond him to attempt to twist Allana to his own ends; so I have sent her to you. I trust that my faith in you is not misplaced. A simple paternity test will prove her parentage if you doubt it. Be well, Zekk, and May the Force be with you."

Her image vanished and a whimper from the toddler brought Zekk's head around.

Allana had awoken upon hearing her mother's voice and now, with the image gone, her lower lip was starting to tremble. Zekk watched, torn between what he should do - as he knew little about children - and what he could do. He looked to Lora for help.

Lora stepped forward, scooping the toddler up in her arms and hugging her gently, stroking curls the same shade as her mother's. "Shh, little one. Don't cry. Mamma's just gone away for a while."

Zekk felt his throat tighten, knowing with sudden certainty that the death he had felt had been Tenel Ka's. That made this little girl an orphan - unless he believed what Tenel Ka had said. Zekk stood before he realized what he was doing and moved to stand by Lora. Hesitantly, his hands came up, and gently brushed the single fat tear from the toddler's cheek. She looked up at him with big eyes the color of smoke and shadow, and his heart melted.

Lora turned, breaking his eye contact with the toddler, and replaced them with her own cool blue orbs. "What will you do, Jedi Zekk?"

Zekk's hand dropped and he turned away, pacing back towards the door, only to stop abruptly and spin back to face her. "Do? The front lines of a recent battle is no place for a toddler regardless of if she's really my daughter or not. Blaster bolts! I don't know the first thing about raising a kid; what was Tenel Ka thinking?"

Lora smiled faintly. "Probably that you are an able and capable protector. The Princess is vulnerable. I cannot take her back to Hapes, in fact am forbidden to do so until her eighteenth year when she may claim her title as Queen Mother. My instructions extend only to finding you and remaining Allana's bodyguard; if you will permit it."

"Permit...?" Zekk blinked. "Why would I object? You're the closest thing she has to family right now."

"You're-"

He held up his hand. "Let's not be hasty before we confirm it, alright? I'd like to think a mental block would never stop me from remembering a night with a beautiful woman. Especially one that resulted in a baby"

Lora laughed softly, gently rubbing Allana's back. "Would it help to know you were both very vocal?"

"No!"

She laughed, but became somber a moment later. "The Queen Mother swore us to secrecy. Jacen Solo was not to know of the night you two spent together."

"What went wrong?"

Lora sighed, shifting Allana in her grasp. The child's head had found the hollow of her shoulder and her thumb had found its way into her mouth. Allana's eyes were closed, her breathing beginning to even out once more.

_Poor kid,_ Zekk found himself thinking, wanting to comfort her. _She doesn't even know what's going on - just that mommy's not here._ His throat tightened. He remembered the feeling from when he'd been a child, that desolate, adrift feeling of being without hope or tether. Of knowing your world had suddenly, inexplicably changed but not why.

The "why" was always the killer.

Lora gently placed the Princess back in her bed before answering Zekk's question, her voice low. "She began hearing rumors come back to her. Rumors of two separate men who had supposedly graced her bed. We did our best to quash them, but rumor is fickle. It will sometimes die, sometimes explode. This was one we couldn't risk having Jedi Solo become aware of. I fear I have been unable to reach the Queen Mother through my private channels and that the worst has come to pass."

Zekk looked down into the cherubic face that slept on, unawares that the adults were discussing her mother's fate. Allana's brow wrinkled in her sleep, as if having a nightmare, and Zekk gently smoothed the lines from her face. She reacted to his touch completely unexpectedly. She sighed, seeming to draw strength from him through his fingers, and her fitful dream disappeared.

"She likes you."

Zekk pulled his hand away and looked back to Lora. "So why lie to Jacen? Why not just tell him the truth?"

Lora's face became shadowed. "The Queen was the one who made the decision. Her heart has always belonged to Jedi Solo; she thought he would be pleased."

"Then why not seduce him? Why me?"

"I do not understand the whole story, Jedi Zekk, and I apologize for that. She attempted to have Jacen's child and failed to conceive. She sent him a message by not giving him all of the ships he had requested. A fair bargain; she had expected an heir, a Solo heir, in return. She assumed Jacen would return to renegotiate."

"And he sent me."

She nodded. "The Queen Mother swore me to secrecy and confided she would attempt to seduce you, something about the will of the Force."

Zekk arched his eyebrows in disbelief, crossing his arms over his chest. "Right."

"I swear it is so. She had the cook insert a natural sensory enhancer into your food. She deliberately chose the gown and her perfume; her intentions to seduce you were very clear."

"It'd have taken a lot more than that, Lora; Tenel Ka is Jacen's girl. She's always been Jacen's. Jacen is a friend of mine - well, was until he decided to try and blow up a world with his mind - but at the time he was still a friend. I wouldn't betray his trust like that. I can't believe that whatever Tenel Ka did I would have succumbed."

"You did fight her." Lora confirmed with a wry smile. "Despite the attraction both of you were obviously feeling. I believe my Queen took some of the same extracts she fed to you. In the end, you did not fight her, Jedi Zekk. I understand it's difficult to fathom, but it is the truth. Allana is the product of that night."

"I'm sorry Lora. It might be because I'm sleep deprived, but I just... I can't believe this."

"I have the equipment to perform the paternity test on board; will that settle the matter?"

Zekk felt the nervous feeling return, the one that had warned him to run as quickly as he could in the opposite direction. He pushed it down again. He was certain Allana was not his daughter. She was adorable and emotive and, true, her gray eyes held two different tones, but it proved nothing. Nothing concrete. And, if he was so positive about her not being his child, what did he have to fear anyway?

He finally nodded. "Let's prove you wrong."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

Zekk waited patiently in the medical bay of the ship as Lora prepared the test. A hair from his head, one from hers and one from Allana's were all retrieved, Lora managing to do so without waking the toddler. At two years old, Allana could be a handful; one they didn't need for the moment. Thankfully, she'd been exhausted from her trip, or so it seemed.

Zekk suspected that, as Tenel Ka's daughter, Allana was a prime candidate for Force sensitivity, regardless of her father's identity. If that was the case, he believed that she'd felt her mother's death - as he had - and was sleeping as a way of coping. Children were resilient; especially Force sensitive children, but he'd never seen one cope with the death of a parent. And certainly not a parent who was the only one they had ever known.

"We're ready, Jedi Zekk."

"Do yours and Allana's and then mine and yours first. I don't want any screw ups."

Lora tossed him an amused look. "I understand your reluctance to accept my Queen's explanation, but I would not falsify these results even to please her."

"Even under orders?"

Lora nodded, slipping a fraction of the hairs off her and Allana's heads into the scanners. The machine flashed for a few seconds before a percentage displayed itself. There was a 0.01 chance of Lora being related to Allana. She cast a look at Zekk. "Satisfied?"

"One more."

She rolled her eyes and removed the scanner contents before replacing it with a hair off her own head and one off of his. The scanner was then activated, flashing for a few second before it came up. Lora laughed. "I'm more related to you than the princess!"

Zekk looked at the result dubiously. "Is that possible if I'm supposedly her father?"

Lora shrugged, pointing to the 0.02 reading. "Anything is possible. Now, you and Allana."

Zekk watched apprehensively, shifting his stance as Lora carefully, and in plain view, placed the two samples into the sequencer. She glanced at him and then hit the activation sequence. The machine beeped and whirred and then the percentage displayed itself. His knees buckled and he'd have fallen but for the support of the wall at his back. As it was he slid soundlessly to the floor, his eyes glued with disbelief to the number on the screen. "It's not... it's not possible."

Lora turned to look at him solemnly, keeping her peace as he struggled with the knowledge. For the number on the screen was sitting at 99.9. She folded her hands together in front of him and waited.

Zekk closed his eyes, rubbing his forehead. Allana was his daughter. _His daughter_. The words echoed around inside his head like the chimes on a wind tracker. His and Tenel Ka's daughter. The thought was mind blowing. He'd never before considered that Tenel Ka and he... that they...but, the numbers didn't lie. They must have. The proof was the small child in the next room. _Why can't I remember?_

A mind block Tenel Ka had said, to prevent him from remembering. To allow him to deal with Jacen in an easy, natural manner without the knowledge that he'd slept with his best friend's girl. The guilt was swift, gnawing at his gut like acid. He'd not only slept with, but had a child, with his best friend's... what? She wasn't his wife, wasn't even acknowledged publicly as his partner. Technically he'd done nothing wrong, but ethically Zekk knew he had. Tenel Ka's heart had always belonged to Jacen and his to her. Intruding upon that; destroying that by getting involved with her was wrong. Despite Jacen's recent actions and their falling out.

"Sire?"

His head snapped up, his eyes opening. "Don't call me that, Lora."

"You have the proof you needed; it is your proper title."

"I don't care about the title; I don't want it. I don't deserve it. Don't you understand? Allana should be Jacen's child; not mine!"

She arched her eyebrows.

Zekk braced his forearms against his knees and leaned his head back on the wall. "Tenel Ka and Jacen have been together, informally, as long as I can remember. He followed her around like a trained gizka, did anything she'd asked. I don't think he ever realized she'd have done the same for him. I can't believe..." He jerked his head backwards, knocking his skull into the plating as his gaze strayed back to the irrefutable proof of parentage. "I'd love to know what I was thinking when I agreed to... to this."

Lora moved to stand before him, crouching to meet his gaze; her head blocked out the proof he'd been so certain would clear him. "I do not understand the ways of the force, Jedi Zekk, but if the Queen Mother could place a mental block, it is possible another Jedi could remove it."

Zekk felt a thrill spiral through him. Weather it was fear or something else he wasn't sure. "True. Ignorance is supposed to be bliss though."

Lora's smile was faint. "I think the Queen Mother intended it that way. Tell me, if you have known of Allana before now, what would you have done?"

Zekk stared at her, his heart sinking. He'd have done exactly what Tenel Ka would not have wanted. He'd have tried to be a part of her life - having lost his own parents at such a young age, he didn't believe that any child should be without the influence of both.

His answer must have shown on his face, for Lora smiled knowingly. "You see my point. Do you still doubt you are Allana's father?"

Zekk sighed, feeling the move straight to his toes as he shook his head. "I can't with evidence like that, can I? She's obviously mine, and my responsibility."

"What will you do with her?"

Zekk fell silent. What _would_ he do with her? He couldn't very well expect her to stay with him on the front lines of a recovery zone, despite her bodyguard. Exhaustion was heavy on his shoulders, bearing down, making it difficult to think and formulate coherent thought. He could feel the need to sleep, to have time to sort through the revelation of information down to his bones. He rubbed his hands over his face. "Is she safe here with you?"

"I will let no harm come to her." Lora's answer was crisp. "It was her Majesty's last order to me. Until my death, or the Princess comes of age and returned to Hapes, I am her servant and protector."

Zekk pushed himself to his feet. "I learned a long time ago to never make snap decisions when you're exhausted. I haven't slept in two days, almost three. That qualifies as exhausted in my books"

"There is a room for you on this transport, Jedi Zekk." Lora offered. "The Queen Mother insisted I prepare one to allow you to remain nearby. The Princess has no one now. No one but you."

Ouch. He winced, the guilt crawling up into his chest to grasp his heart and squeeze painfully. He gave in. "Alright, I'll sleep here. But we're going to have to enter a holding pattern outside with the fleet; they need the docking bay for the recovery operation."

"I'll see to it."

Zekk felt as if he'd crossed some invisible line. In agreeing to stay, he'd admitted to parentage and accepted responsibility. Like it or not, he was now responsible for the cherubic little angel sleeping in the next room. "Before you do, Lora, would you be a trooper and collect my things from the barracks? I'll look after Allana."

She saluted and departed, casting him a knowing look. Allana wouldn't be too much of a handful while she was sleeping and she could see he needed to be alone.

Zekk watched her go, glad for the silence and solitude she left behind. He took a deep breath, trying to clear his thoughts, only to find he couldn't. He was still hooked on the thought of having fathered a child with Tenel Ka. Tenel Ka. Was she alive now? Had Jacen found out the truth and done as she'd said in her message? Zekk had trouble believing his once-best friend would ever harm the woman he'd worshiped since childhood, even with this deception. Even knowing how much Jacen had changed, he still doubted it. Tenel Ka was everything to him.

He sighed, stepping into the room where Allana slept fitfully to watch her. She tossed in her sleep, her hair, the same shade as her mother's, splayed across her pillow like flame. Her hands clenched and unclenched in sleep, and she whimpered.

Zekk moved forward to sit beside her bed, reaching in a hesitant hand. He gently ran the back of his index finger along her cheek, sending her reassurance through the Force. She responded unconsciously, and his breath hitched as he felt the first brush of the Force from her mind. He grew bolder as she relaxed, allowing him to comfort her, and slid his finger into her hand.

Allana clutched it unconsciously, holding onto it in a surprisingly tight grip.

Zekk leaned down, watching her, as he braced his arm on the top of the raised edge that prevented her from rolling off. He placed his head on his arm, struggling to fight off fatigue. The strain of the last few days was too much and he succumbed to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

Zekk woke to the familiar sound of engines running, and the feel of a hand stroking his hair. He smiled, still half-asleep, and lifted his head.

He froze. A pair of two toned grey eyes surrounded by dark lashes stared back at him. They blinked. He blinked. She giggled, a small hand coming up to pat his cheek and he came instantly awake.

The events came rushing back almost painfully and he straightened, moving just beyond Allana's short grasp. She was smiling, watching him with intelligent eyes, her hand reaching out to bring him back. Zekk watched as she clutched his hand and then laughed softly as she promptly stuck one of his fingers in her mouth. He used his thumb to stroke her cheek. "Good morning, Princess."

His finger popped out. "Mo'ning; p'etty man."

He blinked in surprise. She could talk? A quick mental calculation based on the information given to him put Allana at just over a year and a half old, possibly closer to two if she'd been premature. A smile spread across his face. "Would you like to come out of your bed, sweetie?"

She nodded enthusiastically. "Mamma?"

"She's not here right now, little one." He hoped it didn't count as a lie since he didn't know for certain if Tenel Ka was alive or not. Zekk hesitantly reached into the bed and placed his arms under Allana's, as he'd seen Lora do. He hadn't held an infant since his time at the orphanage on Ennth. She squirmed until she was comfortable before looking at him expectantly. He suppressed a chuckle and pulled her up, carefully cradling her against his body.

Her arms came around his neck, her head tucking itself into the curve of his shoulder. She snuggled close. "P'etty man nice."

Carefully, since he didn't want to drop her, he settled himself back in the chair. His neck hurt, aching from his awkward sleeping position, and he leaned it this way and that to ease the tension. Allana moved as he sat, crawling down into his lap and sitting herself proprietarily; facing him. Zekk braced her with his hands to ensure she didn't roll off backwards. She stared at him, simply looking at his face.

Zekk shifted uncomfortably under her scrutiny, wondering what it was she saw. Whatever it was she seemed to make a decision and squirmed again, shifting this time to grab his tunic and haul herself to her feet. Zekk reached up to balance her and was surprised when she placed a sloppy kiss on his cheek. "Mo'ning kiss."

Zekk dutifully kissed the cheek she proffered, charmed by her innocent request.

A low chuckled from the doorway announced company and he turned to look. Allana's eyes lit up. "Lo'a!"

"Good morning, Princess." Lora didn't move from her position despite Allana's silent request - her outstretched arm begging for attention. "Good morning, Jedi Zekk. I trust all is well."

Zekk plucked the toddler from his lap and placed her on the deck. Allana clutched his knee, holding on tightly as she looked at him wide-eyed. "Everything's fine. How long as I out for?"

"Ten hours. I trust that was enough?"

"It'll have to be." He turned his attention back to the munchkin at his feet. She was moving, having released him, and was teetering on unsteady legs towards the bodyguard. "What's our position with relation to the fleet?"

"We're holding a pattern just off the main body at the request of the General. I have two messages for you; one from Jedi Jaina Solo, the other from Master Skywalker."

"They can wait." Zekk watched with a swelling of pride as Allana reached her destination and latched onto Lora's leg.

"Lo'a!" She practically shouted at the bodyguard, demanding attention.

Lora chuckled, bending down to scoop the child into her arms. "Good morning to you, spoiled brat. Morning kiss?"

Allana placed a kiss on the bodyguard's cheek and then giggled when the favor was returned. "Mamma?"

"She's not here, Princess."

Zekk saw the flicker in the body guard's eyes and suspected she'd received news. And, from the look of it, it wasn't good. He stood, moving to join them.

Allana looked at him and back to her bodyguard. "Who p'etty man?"

Lora shot Zekk an arch look as if to say he'd been remiss in introducing himself. She nodded to him for the benefit of the toddler. "This is Jedi Zekk. He's your father."

"Fathe'?"

"Daddy." Zekk supplied. Allana was having trouble with her "r" sounds. "Your mommy sent you to me because she's going to be away for a time."

Allana looked confused. "Daddy?"

Lora chuckled, smoothing Allana's hair back from her face. "Every child has a mommy _and_ a daddy, Princess. You just haven't known yours until now."

Allana's face cleared. "Daddy!"

Zekk chuckled and caught her as she all but threw herself into his arms. "I'm glad to meet you too, sweetie."

"Me Allana." She annunciated her name carefully and beamed up at him.

"You're Allana," Zekk confirmed, returning the hug she threw around his neck. "But you're also daddy's sweetie."

"'kay!"

Zekk gently stroked her hair. "Does she have a play area or something, Lora?"

Lora nodded to a door nearby. "In there. It's linked by a gate to the cockpit so we can fly and keep an eye on her at the same time. Here." She stepped to it and slid it open.

Allana turned at the sound. "Toys!"

Zekk laughed, putting her on the ground, her legs swinging before they hit. She stopped, clutching him to find her balance, and then teetered towards the open door. Lora closed it after she entered, turning to look at Zekk, her expression suddenly solemn.

"You have news." It wasn't a question.

Lora nodded. "I have been in contact with the Palace. The Queen Mother is dead."

Zekk felt his stomach shrivel, dreading the answer but needing to know. "How?"

Lora looked to the closed do. "Her wound was inflicted by a lightsaber. Only one other Jedi is ever welcome on the palace grounds and has access to her quarters."

"Jacen."

She nodded.

Zekk followed her gaze to the door behind which Allana was playing. "Then that means he'll be coming after her. Come on; we've got a plan to make."

* * *

"I'm sorry, Jaina, but something's come up. I'll be pulling out of the rescue operation."

Jaina's image frowned at him. "What's more important to you than rescuing survivors? These people need our help, Zekk, we can't just turn our backs on them."

"You mean I can't." He smiled faintly. Jaina, from what he could see, was still in the recuperation ward. "I have to this time."

Her image regarded him steadily. "It has to do with Jacen, doesn't it?"

"Something like that." Zekk wasn't about to tell her the truth over the open comm. line. "Are you well enough to travel yet?"

Jaina made a face. "The medical droids need to be reprogrammed. They say at least another week, possibly two. I'm bored out of my skull."

Zekk did some quick calculating and made a snap decision. "I'm sorry to hear that. I'll be headed back to Coruscant before then; I was hoping to take you with us."

"Us?"

He smiled faintly. "I have an escort. If you're well enough to accept visitors, we'll come and say hi."

He could see he'd sparked her interest. "Do that; I look forward to it."

Zekk could feel Lora's displeasure from behind him but didn't care. Jaina was his friend; she deserved to know about his daughter. "Get well, Jaina." The line closed and he turned to Lora. "Alright, spit it out."

"No one can know about the Princess, Jedi Zekk."

"Queen Mother's orders?"

"Her wishes, yes."

"But not orders."

Lora looked uncomfortable for a moment before her composure returned. "No. Not orders."

"Good. Jaina is a friend of mine, she's also Jacen's twin. If Jacen did harm Tenel Ka - and I seriously doubt he'd ever be able to - Jaina would have a better idea of why. Letting Allana meet her is a risk, but a calculated one. I'm hoping she can tell me what her brother might do."

Lora didn't look happy about it but conceded the point. "Must you bring the Princess?"

"She's my responsibility now, Lora. I intend for her life to be as normal as it will allow. I won't interfere with the skills she's going to need to be Queen eventually, but I want her to enjoy her childhood. To do that, she needs to be exposed to others."

"Even if it puts her at risk?"

"Every day is a risk, no matter who or what you are. If you let the possibility of danger rule your life, you'll never have one."

"Wise words."

"Experience." His counter was accompanied with a smile. "Besides, I think you'll like Jaina. Same personality types."

"Is that supposed to be a compliment?"

He grinned. "Considering she's the only woman I've ever loved, it's one hell of a compliment. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to contact Master Skywalker."

Lora turned back to the instruments for a moment before shifting again, this time focusing on the room that was half-blocked. Allana was playing with a black set, pushing shapes into similarly shaped holes. For a child less than two years old, she was highly developed.

Zekk pulled up the message from Master Skywalker. Mara Jade Skywalker. He watched it a second time before keying in the comm. frequencies she'd given him and waited.

Mara's image appeared. She took a moment to assess her called and then nodded to him. "Zekk. Good, I see you got my message."

"Is everything alright, Master?"

"The going is slow. Ben keeps insisting we have to find Jacen but he won't say why."

Zekk cast a look over his shoulder at Allana and found Lora had joined her, keeping her distracted. He pitched his voice low, directly at the transceiver. "I believe it's because Jacen has killed Tenel Ka."

Mara's eyes widened for a moment before narrowing suspiciously; it wasn't often she was taken by surprise. "How would you know?"

"It's a long story, and one I don't have all the details to yet. I'm currently in contact with a member of the Royal Bodyguards for Tenel Ka. She just received a report that the Queen Mother has been killed - by a lightsaber."

Mara's expression turned dark. "Jacen."

"That's what the report says. He's the only Jedi she accepts as a visitor to the planet."

Mara appeared to think it over. Her thoughts, reflected on her face, were disturbing and Zekk knew, before she asked it, what she was going to. "Can you track him?"

"No."

Mara's eyebrows rose at the finality of the statement. "No? I could make it an order from the council."

"One I'd have to decline, Master. There are factors involved that I don't dare disclose over the open link. I will be returning to the Academy to speak with the council about them in less than a week."

"Mysteries, Zekk? That's unlike you."

His smile turned roguish. "Only for another, Master. I'll explain everything - or rather, everything I know, when I arrive."

"Very well." Mara acquiesced but didn't look like she liked it. "We'll see you when you get here; be careful Zekk, Ben's been talking about Jacen searching for you."

"Warning noted - but not unexpected. May the Force be with you, Master."

"And with you."

Mara's image disappeared. Zekk sat back, contemplating the discussion in silence. Ben mentioning that Jacen was looking for him. His expression turned grim. For all he knew, Jacen was waiting in the medical bay with his sister. Could he take that risk? Did he dare?

He looked back to the play room where Allana was clapping delightedly at the antics of her bodyguard and smiled slightly. Jacen didn't know his present location, or the location of the fleet. He'd been gone for some time and not privy to the council's decision or instruction. He'd be searching for a drop of ammonia in a bucket of water; meaning they were safe for the moment.

Zekk turned to the controls and took over manually. He'd promised Jaina he'd come and see her. With the news from Mara weighing heavily on his shoulders, he set course for the Medical frigate. Better to see her now and leave early than risk falling prey to a trap. Once they were enroute to the academy he'd be able to relax for a while.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

"Jaina."

Jaina looked up from holo novel in her hands a smile of welcome spreading across her face only to freeze as she took in her visitor. Visitor_s_, she realized belatedly.

Zekk noted it with a wry smile, shifting his grip on Allana so she could see what was going on. The toddler was once again resting easily against his chest, her head cradled in the hollow of his shoulder. "You're looking well."

Jaina cocked her head at him. "Thanks, I think." He saw her gaze stray to where Lora, still wearing her official uniform, stood guard at the room's entrance. "What's all this?"

"Long story." Zekk looked from the toddler in his grasp to the woman he'd adored since childhood. "Allana, sweetie, this is my friend Jaina."

Allana looked at her wearily. "Hello."

Jaina arched her eyebrows in surprise at the carefully annunciated word.

Zekk continued. "Jaina, this is Allana... My daughter."

"Hel- you're _what_?"

Allana giggled at the expression on her face. Jaina looked carefully at the toddler and then at Zekk as if she'd never seen him before. Zekk smiled faintly. "That was my reaction too."

"B- but she looks like..." Jaina's eyes widened as she realized the implication.

Zekk flushed. "Allana is also Tenel Ka's daughter."

"Mommy!" Allana interjected proudly.

Zekk chuckled and stroked her hair. "That's right, sweetie. Tenel Ka is your mommy. Lora?"

The bodyguard looked over wearily.

"Take her for a minute? We're safe in here."

Lora did as she was bade, obviously not agreeing with him, and removed the toddler and herself from the room.

Jaina pinned Zekk with a look.

He flushed, sitting on the edge of her ward bed and shrugged self-consciously. "Before you say anything else, I'm just as shocked as you are."

"About which part? That you slept with Tenel Ka or that you had a kid with her?"

"Both."

"So... when did this happen?"

"Would you believe me if I said I don't remember it?"

Jaina's look was doubtful. "You sleep with the only woman my brother has ever loved and you expect me to believe-"

"Jaina."

"Alright, alright, I believe you. What happened?"

"From what I've been told, Tenel Ka set up a mind block so I wouldn't remember... er..." he flushed again, managing to look sheepish. "So that I wouldn't remember that night. From what Lora told me, I was a second choice - she wanted Jacen's child."

"So why you?"

He smiled faintly. "While you were frolicking with the Killiks, I was sent to negotiate a larger form of aid from Hapes. Apparently Tenel Ka expected your brother to come. When he didn't, she decided I would be a good stand in."

"And Allana was the result."

"So it would seem."

Jaina smiled roguishly. "Zekk as a daddy - I never thought I see it happen."

"Me either." His admission was soft. "Not while you're recovering at any rate. I have it on good authority that Princesses of Alderanian descent go for the scruffy type."

Jaina chuckled. "Queens from Hapes too, it would seem. What are you going to do with her?"

Zekk sighed, his gaze going to the now-closed door. "I'm not sure yet. Your brother is apparently searching for her. It's believed he killed Tenel Ka."

Jaina sucked in a sharp breath. "Jacen wouldn't... he couldn't..."

Zekk met her gaze solemnly. "She was killed by a lightsaber and Jacen is the only other Jedi she allows on Hapes."

"Except you."

He shrugged uncomfortably. "Once, for a day."

"And a night. Even if you can't remember it."

"Jaina."

She sighed. "Sorry, I just can't believe my brother would hurt her. No matter what."

"She told him Allana was his."

"She _what_?!"

"I told you; she wanted his child. There was no harm in it until the rumors started, or so I was told. Now... Tenel Ka left me a message that said she knew he'd kill her if he ever found out."

"Did you get a test to see if she's lying to you? So that she's not just using you to protect Jacen's kid?"

"I thought of that too. But no, Allana is mine. A DNA test proved it."

"What percentage?" Jaina's curiosity was almost impish.

Zekk's answering smile was faint. "There's less than a point zero one percent chance I'm not."

Jaina whistled. "Ouch. So what's next?"

"I was hoping the council could give me from pointers. I'm not exactly an expert on child care. I'm going to take her back to the academy."

"They'll be able to protect her too." She nodded approvingly. "I wish I could go with you."

"You're not exactly an expert on child care either."

She shrugged. "I'd just be a long to watch. I think it will be fun seeing you bumble through raising a toddler."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence." He rose to his feet. "I can't stay though; the longer I'm here, the better the chance Jacen will show up and I'd like to have the council at my back when that happens."

Jaina reached out, catching his hand. "Be careful, Zekk."

He smiled for her, squeezing her fingers. "At least this time you'll know where to find me if you're ever looking."

She chuckled, tilting her head in a silent invite. "How about a kiss for luck?"

He hesitated for a moment and then bent, brushing his lips across her cheek. She did the same, hers catching the edge of his and he pulled back sharply. Jaina's smile faltered a little as his eyes stared down into hers. Zekk felt his heart swell with regret. "Maybe another time, Jaina. If it was just me..."

She smiled and nodded. "I think I understand. May the Force be with you, vent crawler. Watch your back."

"You too." He released her hand and departed, stopping as the door slid shut behind him.

Lora was waiting, Allana on her lap, the toddler looking around at everything and everyone who came into view with avid interest. Her smile appeared when she saw him, stretching her arms out. Zekk pulled her back into his arms and nodded to Lora. "It's time."

Lora didn't say anything, simply led the way back to the ship.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7

Lora's death less than two days later came as a complete shock.

They'd stopped on Ansion on their way back to the core and the academy to re-supply. Zekk had offered to go, but Lora had insisted he stay with Allana to continue improving on a bond that had been fast forming. A bond that was now strong enough for Zekk to feel Allana's first fledgling attempts to use the Force. Zekk, not wanting Jacen to locate them based on her signature, was now shielding them both day and night.

Lora had departed the ship dressed in drab colors and a disguise that would have fooled her employer. Or so they'd though.

She'd not returned at the designated time, shortly after dark, and Zekk began to worry. He'd put Allana to bed but didn't dare leave her unattended to go look for the errant bodyguard.

He tried her comlink and received, to his surprise, an answer. But not the answer he'd been expecting...

"Lora, this is Zekk, can you hear me?"

"Lora's a little busy _friend_."

"Jacen?" Zekk's blood ran cold. "Where's Lora?"

"A little occupied. You see, we're having a discussion about your whereabouts and Lora's being stubborn. Despite the loss of four fingers and a kneecap."

Zekk felt sick. "You're a sick man, Solo."

"And you have someone who belongs to me."

The chill crawling up Zekk's spine reached his heart. "You can't have her."

"Oh, I can and I will. It's only a matter of time before I find you. You see, when Lora loses an arm, or maybe a leg, she's going to tell me what docking bay you're in. When that-"

Zekk clicked off the comlink, his hands flying over the controls. His stomach was in knots, sick with grief and fury. _Damn him._ He powered up the engines, adjusted the thrusters and kicked them into full power. The ship responded like the thoroughbred she was, launching into the atmosphere without so much as a hiccup and driving into space. She zipped into hyperspace as soon as she was able, heading for the Academy and the dubious safety of the council.

Zekk was shaking when he pulled away from the controls, slumping down in the pilot's chair. Lora was gone; he hoped her passing would be swift now that he was off planet and beyond Jacen's reach. How they'd been tracked to Ansion was beyond him, though he was starting to suspect the credit account Lora had activated at their last stop.

Numb, still reeling from Tenel Ka's death and now Lora's, it hit him hard that he was Allana's only hope of protection. He was the only thing standing between her and Jacen.

Placing the ship into auto pilot to ensure their course stayed steady, Zekk moved to stand in the doorway to the play room. Allana was sitting by the door, her normally happy face shrouded in darkness. She looked up at him with luminescent eyes. "Lo'a gone?"

_How did she know?_ Zekk stepped over the barrier and folded himself into a sitting position. Allana crawled into his lap, cuddling close. He soothed her with a touch, gently stroking her back. "Lora's gone sweetie." His confirmation was choked, his throat tight. "She won't be coming back."

"Why?"

Zekk closed his eyes as tears stung the backs of them. He knew nothing about caring for a child, let along one as young as Allana; how did he answer a question like that so that she'd understand? "It wasn't her choice, Allana."

"Why?"

"Someone else made the choice for her."

"Why?"

Zekk managed to find a smile. Inquisitive despite the feelings of grief he knew she'd be feeling from him. "Because someone wanted to hurt you and Lora didn't want him to - so she didn't let him by going away."

"Oh." Allana fell silent for a moment. "Hung'y, daddy."

Zekk chuckled softly to himself, lifting her into his arms and hugging her tightly. She returned the hug enthusiastically, understanding that he needed it as much as he needed to hug her. She left a wet, smacking kiss on his cheek. He put her on the ground and then rose to his feet. He couldn't cry, even though he wanted to, in the face of Allana's accepting face. He couldn't help but wonder what she'd been exposed to that had enabled her to deal with death so readily.

She clutched his hand, keeping it for balance and didn't relinquish it as she started to tug him towards the door that led into their living quarters. Zekk allowed the toddler to lead him back towards the kitchenette and the dwindling supplies that would last until they reached the temple - now that there was one less mouth to feed.

He didn't let himself think about it as he prepared the mash that was Allana's dinner. Lora had, thankfully, shown him the basics. He knew how to feed, clothe, change and play with his daughter. They hadn't had time to discuss a regime for her Hapan training, or what she'd need to know as the Princess. They hadn't discussed the possibility of Jedi training, or babysitters or even if Zekk had intended to marry.

Lora had simply made it clear that Allana had to be his priority now that she was in his life. Zekk, though reluctant, had agreed. It wouldn't have been fair not to put the toddler first. Secretly he was still dazed by the revelation. Not only that Allana existed, but that's Tenel Ka was her mother. If anyone had sprung a child on him, he'd have assumed the mother was Jaina - or maybe Anja. A slight smile accompanied the thought. If Jaina had ever known about that excursion, he'd have been surprised.

His thoughts turned somber once more as he placed Allana's dinner in front of her and then opened a ration pack for himself, idly eating the dehydrated food while he watched his daughter.

His daughter. He shook his head, still not believing the phrase despite the evidence. Would he ever? He hadn't been there to watch her be born, hadn't seen her first steps, didn't know what her first words was and hadn't been in love with her mother. What was he going to say when she was old enough to ask those questions? Allana was putting one fist full of mush into her mouth, the other holding an ineffective spoon. He smiled slightly. He doubted he'd be answering them any time soon.

For the moment, how was he going to explain all of this to the Jedi Council? Would they react badly? Could they help him? Would they help him? He hoped so. He didn't know who else or where else he could turn to and he didn't dare leave Allana unattended. Not while Jacen was searching for her. He reached out to brush a piece of food from her nose.

Allana stuffed her hand full of mush into her mouth again. Zekk chuckled softly, amused at his own thoughts despite their dark connotations. He should be worried about teaching Allana to speak properly, to eat with her utensils - not play with them - and walk properly. He should be obtaining etiquette lessons and political tutors; and yet he couldn't think about those things. Not yet.

Not until the threat was eliminated. He didn't shrink from the thought, instead embraced it, acknowledging what would need to be done. Either he'd have to talk Jacen down or kill him. One way or another, Allana would finally be safe and he could worry about her future.

For the moment he would concentrate on getting her to the Academy. He hoped the Masters would be able to offer both advice and assistance. Because, looking at her now, he knew he was going to need it.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8

Zekk wound down the repulsors and killed the stabilizing boosters, settling the ship on the Academy's visitor landing pad number eight. He pulled back from the controls, looking out the viewport with a slight apprehensive feeling. A single figure walked towards the transport. He stretched out and relaxed slightly. Mara Jade Skywalker. She, he could deal with.

Un-strapping the crash webbing, he turned to Allana who had been delighted to be strapped in like him. He'd noticed she was starting to mimic him, wanting to do the same things, say and see the same things, that he was. It had extended to crash webbing. As a safety feature, he'd had to improvise, but she'd enjoyed the experience.

She clapped once freed. "Again!"

"Maybe later, sweetheart." He brushed her hair back from her face. "It's time to go meet Master Skywalker."

"Why?"

"Because Mara's going to give us some help."

"Oh."

He stuck his tongue out at her.

She stuck her tongue out at him, mimicking him.

He covered his eyes, peeking through his fingers.

Allana covered her eyes, peeking through her fingers.

He chuckled, lifting her into his arms and balancing her on his hip. Hours of long practice the last few days in transit had allowed him to perfect the maneuver. Allana clung to him, but not out of fear he would drop her. Since Lora's death, it had forced Zekk to take complete responsibility for his daughter's care. It continued to be an eye-opening experience and strengthened the bond between father and daughter in a way he hadn't expected. Allana, for all her lack of Force abilities, had an unconscious use of it which was used to seek out trustworthy persons. It had taken him a couple of days to figure it out, but when he had he'd been relieved. A person with less than honorable intentions would never take her by surprise.

Zekk shouldered the prepared bag with Allana's baby things, hooking it over the shoulder opposite her so that, in the event he needed to run - which he didn't think possible here - he'd be able to drop it without dropping her. It didn't take a genius to note that his lightsaber was covered by the bag either.

Allana played with the ends of his hair as he hit the switch to lower the ramp and strode into the corridor to wait for it. Once lowered, he ducked his head and upper torso, careful to keep Allana's head shielded, and stepped out.

Mara Jade Skywalker waited for him on the platform. Her eyes widened as he straightened and she realized what he was holding. "I expect you have an interesting tale to tell, Zekk."

"I would at that, Master Skywalker."

"Mara." She strode forward to meet him halfway, her eyes intently on the child. "Luke is Master Skywalker. Who's this beautiful waif?"

Zekk turned his head, pulling his hair from his daughter's grasp. She pouted, answering the question before he could. "Gimmie, daddy!"

"Daddy?"

Zekk felt the flush that accompanied the question crawling up his neck and nodded. "Mara, this is Allana; my daughter."

"Nice to meet you, Allana." Mara turned her gaze to Zekk's, no judgment or censure in their green depths. "I know you'll be answering this a lot, so I'll ask it once and prepare the council. Who's her mother?"

"She looks like her."

Mara's gaze turned back to the child and regarded her critically. She nodded, as if the response wasn't unsurprising. "Come on. You'd best bring her with you; the Council was intrigued by your message."

"You're not going to ask how?"

Her smirk was almost playful. "I'm pretty sure I have a general idea on how a child is created."

Zekk felt the flush turn his ears pink. "That's not what I meant."

"You'll be asked in session, no doubt. My curiosity can wait until then."

Zekk took a deep breath. "Thanks. I wasn't certain what kind of welcome I was going to end up with."

Mara slanted him a look as she led the way into the Academy grounds. "Any particular reason why?"

"Allana may be cute, but the danger trailing her is not. She's the reason I wouldn't accept an assignment to track Jacen. Besides, if I'm right, he's trying to track us."

Mara's expression turned grim. "I think we'd better wait until the council is organized to discuss this further."

Zekk fell silent, Allana watching her surroundings with avid interest as they passed through the open areas and into the heart of the Academy complex. Zekk had no time to enjoy the scenery; his daughter held no such restraint. She was fairly humming with delight when Mara finally stopped outside the chamber in which the council was convening. She nodded to Allana. "Would you like me to hold her?"

"It's alright." Zekk shifted his grip on the toddler. She hadn't stopped looking around, but she'd also made no move to try and squirm from her father's grasp. The tight grip she had on his shirt front told him she wasn't eager to leave his presence - even if he'd been inclined to accept Mara's offer. "I think until we get settled, I'll hang onto her."

"Your arms will go numb."

He smiled at her knowingly. "If it helps keep her calm..."

Mara laughed. "Spoken like a true parent. Drop her bag at least; it won't move from the doorway."

Zekk did as instructed and Mara pushed the doors open to the council chamber. It was a small room, semi-circular, and six Masters Zekk readily recognized were seated inside. One chair was empty - Mara's. He stepped in behind her, feeling the weight of six curious stares fall on him and Allana. Allana's grip tightened in response, as if sensing it as a threat, and she shrank into him as if in withdrawal. "It's alright sweetie." He murmured to her softly, placing a gentle kiss on her forehead and adjusting his grip one more to a more secure hold. "These people want to help keep your safe."

Allana didn't relax her grip as she reacted to his tone more than his words, but she did stop shaking. Zekk listened with half an eat as Mara brought the council up to date on what she knew with regards to the situation Zekk had found himself thrust into. He heard her explain Allana's presence, and her parentage, and felt the shock in the room.

Masters or not, everyone had been aware of Jacen's affection - even obsession - for the Hapan Queen. They'd also been aware of his relationship with the Solos. What they hadn't expected was news of his own attachment to the Queen Mother. Not that he could blame them for thinking the way he had. Until his memories returned, despite the evidence, he still found himself having trouble believing he'd ever slept with Tenel Ka - and couldn't remember it!

Mara finally took her seat and turned to him, indicating he had the floor. Zekk stepped forward, watching as Kyp Durron, Kyle Katarn, Corran Horn, Luke Skywalker and Tionne and Kam Soulsar exchanged looks and low conversation.

Kyp finally spoke first, voicing the question he knew everyone would eventually be asking. "I was under the impression that Jacen Solo had been interested in The Queen Mother of Hapes. Not you, Zekk."

Zekk smiled faintly. "He is and I'm not. Or rather, wasn't." He stopped, wondering if his answer was as confusing as it sounded. "It may simply be easier for me to start at the beginning, if you'll indulge me."

The Masters nodded in consensus.

Zekk took a deep breath. "Just over a week ago, I was contacted by a member of Tenel Ka's royal bodyguards - her name was Lora. She arrived at the location of the task force with explicit instructions to seek me out and not reveal her cargo to anyone. I agreed to meet with her. During this meeting, Lora revealed that Tenel Ka-"

"Mommy!"

The Masters chuckled at Allana's enthusiastic response to the name.

Zekk smiled, rubbing her back and continued, "The Queen Mother had birthed a daughter and that I was her father. Lora had been given strict instructions to search me out, inform me of my responsibilities and place Allana under my protection."

"You didn't know?"

"Not a hint, Master Horn. From what I was told, Tenel Ka blocked my memories deliberately to prevent me from ever knowing. That block is still in place and I have no recollection of fathering this angel."

"I see." Kam regarded him, a speculative look on his face as he stroked his short beard with one hand. "If that is the case, Jedi Zekk, why reveal the situation now?"

"She told Jacen that he was Allana's father - and Jacen learned of her deception. The day Allana arrived I was told she'd been struck down, the mortal wound inflicted by a lightsaber. In a message she left me, the Queen Mother explained, calmly I might add, that she knew Jacen would strike her down if he learned of the deception. She was very final on that fact."

"She normally was on facts." Luke spoke softly. The news of Tenel Ka's death had not officially reached the council yet. "Are you certain Allana is yours?"

Zekk adjusted Allana on his hip once more, nodding. "Lora performed a DNA test at my request. There was less than a zero point one chance I couldn't be. Fairly hard evidence in my books."

The Masters exchanged looks before Tionne finally spoke. "So why bring Allana here?"

Allana placed her head on Zekk's shoulder, complete bored with the proceeding, and closed her eyes. Zekk's soothing circular motions on her back helped lull her into a state of semi-sleep as he tried to gauge the receptiveness of the council. He'd come this far - there was no turning back now, though he hated asking for their help.

"I have several reasons, Master."

They waited expectantly.

"One; Jacen is searching for her. Right now there is nowhere safer than the Academy where she can be surrounded at all hours of the day by Jedi Masters and Knights. Two; I've never raised a child before and I know very little about children. Many of the Masters here are parents and I'm hoping I can be as diligent a student in that subject as I have been in my Jedi studies."

The Masters chuckled, Mara, Luke and Corran sharing knowing looks.

Zekk continued. "Third, this academy is really the only family I have anymore. I grew up on the front lines of a war zone no one saw; I don't want that for my daughter. Allana is already showing signs for Force abilities and so, in being around other Force sensitive children, in growing up in the atmosphere, I'm hoping she'll turn out far better balanced that I'll ever be. Besides, the front lines of a war zone is no place for the heir to the Hapan throne." He stopped, hesitating on the last.

"And the last?" Mara's eyes sparkled knowingly as she prompted him.

Zekk's smile turned sheepish. "It's more for me than for her. I'd like to have that mental block removed."

Corran coughed, Kyp looked slightly smug and Mara grinned. Luke, Kam and Tionne didn't look at all perturbed. Luke finally stood. "We'll see what we can do to help. Jacen is a powerful Jedi, and one that it treading a fine line. If he arrives, we're forewarned and we'll be ready for him. For the moment, let's get you settled in new quarters; your old ones would never suit a child."

Zekk sighed with relief. He hadn't wanted to ask. Tionne stood, moving to assist him, a smile on her classically beautiful face. "I know just the place. Do we need to stop by your ship to collect your things?"

"Allana's bag's outside; my things can wait until later."

Tionne inclined her head and led the way from the room. Zekk half-bowed, careful not to disturb the semi-slumbering infant, and followed Tionne from the room.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9

Zekk took the next several weeks to settle Allana into their new home. She adjusted quickly, thanks to the preparations Lora had helped him make on board the ship before her untimely demise. He still felt an ache when he thought about the bodyguard, the guilt at being unable to help her gnawing at him even though he knew there'd been nothing else he could have done without putting Allana in danger.

He had frequent visitors over the next few weeks, Mara and Luke, along with their song Ben, becoming almost daily guests, offering not only parenting advice, but exercises for how to help develop Allana's abilities. Fledgling though they were, the simple exercises were more like a game and while she didn't yet levitate her new toys - courtesy of Jysella Horn - she enjoyed watching others do so.

The Horns also became regular visitors. Where Zekk hadn't had much contact with them previously, Corran and Jysella, his only child still at the Academy, made a point of dropping by to help with Allana when they could. Jysella often came by alone, bringing a sweet or treat for Allana or a toy she no longer had use for. Mirax, when she was on planet, often accompanied her daughter, and made surprisingly good, quiet company.

Zekk allowed Jysella to babysit for short periods in that time frame, taking the opportunity to move the Hapan shuttle - that was now his by default - and to retrieve his kit. Jysella, a bubbly child who spoke her mind, was thrilled with the responsibility and delighted that Zekk would trust her with his daughter.

They'd been at the academy for just over a month when Luke and Mara stopped by with Ben. Ben was told to take Allana into the next room to play while the adults spoke.

Zekk couldn't squash the feeling of unease that often heard instruction caused this time. "Something's happened."

Mara settled herself on the arm of the sofa in the small living room. Luke sat on the sofa while Zekk stood watching, waiting. Mara waved him to sit. "If you keep standing like that the children will clue in that something's wrong."

Zekk settled onto the edge of his normal chair, his back muscles tightening as he leaned forward. "What is it? Jacen?"

Luke nodded reluctantly, Allana's delighted giggle in the next room at odds with their serious expressions. "Jacen has sent a message to the council indicating he's returning to attain his Master's status."

"You can't be thinking to let him - he killed Tenel Ka!"

"We don't have enough proof."

"Proof? I have a daughter I didn't know about until just over a month ago sitting in the next room who hasn't heard from her mother or her mother's court in all the time she's been gone. I have a message from the guards at the palace describing the wounds the she was found with, along with the description of her assailant. I have a holovid of Jacen leaving the Palace not ten minutes before her body was found. What more proof do you want?"

Mara fell silent, casting a look at Luke. Luke shook his head. "If he doesn't come here, we can't deal with him."

"You don't think he can be saved, do you?"

"He's my nephew, Zekk." Luke's tone was even. "I have to try."

Zekk abruptly rose to his feet. "And we're talking about Tenel Ka's... about _our_ daughter. Her legacy. You'd risk the life of a child simply because your nephew - an adult who's made his choices - has the _possibility_ of being turned away from the path he's following?"

"If Darth Vader can turn away, anyone can."

Mara placed her hand on Luke's shoulder, stilling the oft heard rhetoric. "Zekk, Jacen is likely to come after you. His reasons for returning aren't ones we can deny despite his crimes. It's probably a ruse anyway, simply a way to get on planet without causing suspicion. All we ask is that you give him the option if you're forced to choose."

"Make him choose and act, is that it?" Zekk's retort was harsh. "Because Jacen was once my best friend, I'd have given him that chance anyway. I won't, though, if he comes after Allana. Her safety and happiness are my only priorities."

Mara smiled faintly. "So Jaina tells me."

Zekk settled back into his chair. "That's beside the point. Am I being given an order by the council to refrain from harming Jacen?"

"If he comes after you or Allana, whatever you do will be self defense and we can't fault you for that." Luke's smile was sad. "Jacen had so much promise."

Zekk winced. He hadn't told anyone about circumstances of Lora's death, only that she'd died on Ansion while attempting to protect Allana. It was the truth, but Leia and Han would never have been able to deal with the news of their son's depravity. It was a secret Zekk intended to keep unless pressed. "I can't promise anything, Master Skywalker, but if Jacen shows up and I have the opportunity to try and talk some sense into him I will."

"That's all I ask." Luke rose to his feet. "I have a class to get to, if you'll excuse me."

Zekk nodded, waiting until Luke departed before looking at Mara.

She settled into the seat her husband had vacated with a sigh. "I know what you're thinking, Zekk, but Luke can't help but see the good in people. I'd do the same as you if Jacen was after Ben."

It was little comfort.

In the next room Ben played with Allana and delighted her with a "talking" ewok doll, both completely unawares of the dark shadow that had fallen and was now stalking the Hapan Princess.

* * *

_DADDY!_

Zekk woke with a start, the cry echoing in his mind like a laser reflecting off a blast shield. _Allana!_

He sprang from his covers, his lightsaber in hand before his feet hit the ground. With quick strides, Zekk was at her sleeping chamber door. The door was closed and he tensed, immediately suspicious. He never closed it. Carefully, he stretched out with the Force and found nothing on the other side. No danger, no reassurance; no Allana. He pushed the door open, his heart hammering painfully in his chest as she stared at the little bed in which he'd left his daughter to sleep.

Allana was gone.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10

Zekk searched her room to be certain, though he couldn't feel her anywhere nearby. "Allana?"

There was no answer as he searched, the breeze from the open window drafting across the room in time with the blowing curtains. He straightened after several fruitless minutes, staring at the small window. That was how she'd been taken. He knew it; it was the only thing that made sense. Carefully, Zekk checked the area directly outside the window. Two large imprints were in the soil of the garden below the window. He placed his hands on the sill and closed his eyes, reaching to the Force.

It came at his call, swirling up around him like a cloud, and forming the images in his mind. Images of shapes and figures; images the stone remembered from mere minutes ago. _A dark cloaked figure, a small shape rising through the windowsill on a blanket of nothingness only to be grabbed at the peak below the sill. Darkness, malevolence... and a direction._

Zekk's eyes snapped back into focus. He darted for the door, threw it open, and headed off in the direction of the vision.

The trail was still warm, the starlight guiding his steps as he pounded down the pathway, the feel of the malevolent presence a beacon now that he knew what to search for. Zekk had no doubt he was tracking Jacen; a swiftly moving Jacen who was headed for the landing pad. Zekk cut off his pursuit, diving between homes and back into the Academy's hallways. He sprinted, calling on the Force to assist him, taking several short cuts towards the docking bay. He arrived within minutes, stopping outside the main entrance point and turning his back to the door.

He could feel the malevolent presence approaching, Allana's mental cries resounding in his head as she called desperately for help against the stranger that held her. Zekk slipped into the shadows, masking his presence and knew Jacen was yet unaware of his discovery. Or so he hoped.

Zekk waited, crouched, the Force at his fingers tips, coursing through his body as he prepared for his one chance to rescue his daughter unharmed. Jacen came into view, a cloak flying out behind him, barely managing to keep a squirming bundle of fear in his grasp as he ran. Zekk's eyes narrowed and he tensed. Jacen came closer, his Force enhanced speed seeming to slow as Zekk felt his adrenaline pumping. Closer. _Closer_ The thought was a silent urge. If Jacen stopped now he'd never get his chance.

Jacen was suddenly in range and Zekk didn't think twice - he sprang from the shadows silently, arcing straight at Jacen's profile. Jacen was caught off guard, spinning at the last possible moment as he caught movement from the corner of his eye. But it was too late. Zekk crashed into the other man, his hands closing about Allana's torso and yanking her with desperate strength. She came free of Jacen's surprised grip and, curling about her, Zekk landed hard on his shoulder and back a few feet away.

"Daddy!" Allana's relief was palatable, but Zekk didn't have time to reassure her. He could already feel Jacen recovering; could feel him calling on his powers. Wheezing from the impact and loss of breath, Zekk pushed himself to his feet and placed Allana on the ground behind him. "Daddy?"

"It's alright, sweetie." Zekk told her, trying to project as much comfort as he could into his voice as he turned to face his former best-friend. "Daddy's here."

"How touching."

Zekk's eyes narrowed, his hand reaching for the lightsaber he'd tucked into his trousers. It fell into his palm, cool and reassuring, its contours as familiar as his own hand. "I'm glad you think so. Long time no see, Jacen."

"Not long enough." Jacen had pulled his cloak back, revealing features that were familiar and not. A burning need for revenge had twisted him, altered his appearance perceptibly. "You betrayed me, my friend."

"Not willingly." Zekk still hadn't gotten the mental block removed; he still didn't have all of the facts as to what exactly had happened between him and Tenel Ka. "And not intentionally."

"Are you trying to shift the blame to my dearly departed beloved?"

"Didn't you?" Zekk watched tensely as Jacen approached, his thumb fingering the activation switch on his lightsaber but not hitting it just yet. "Isn't that why you killed her?"

"Tenel Ka-"

"Mommy!"

Jacen glared at the child behind Zekk. "She betrayed me as surely as you have." His tone was conversational as he turned his gaze back on Zekk. "It takes two willing participants, Zekk. Neither of you are guiltless. Allana should be my daughter; not yours."

"You won't find me arguing that point." Zekk shifted his stance. "That's far enough."

Jacen stopped, regarding Zekk with a curious expression. "Then you agree with me."

"I agree that Allana should have been yours - and would have been yours, if you hadn't acted like a pompous, bloated ass. If you'd simply gone back to renegotiate with Tenel Ka, this whole situation would have been avoided."

"And now you're blaming me for this." Jacen shook his head sadly. "Still not taking responsibility for your actions, Zekk?"

Zekk's smile was faint. "When I can remember those actions I tend to take better care for them. You can't have Allana regardless."

"I can and I will. I'll just have to go through you to do it."

Zekk's lightsaber flashed to life as Jacen's green blade came towards his head. They traded blows, Zekk immersing himself into the Force, letting it guide his movements as he parried and counter struck against Jacen's blade. Zekk felt a chill creep down his spine even as he left go of his fears; Jacen's pleasant expression hadn't changed.

Jacen spun, coming in front of the left and then the right, tying to force him to move, to gain access to Allana. Zekk moved with him, gracefully and purposefully planting himself between Jacen and the child each time he tried to move by. Jacen was a flurry of light, moving this way and that, a graceful, deadly dance partner.

Zekk blocked, parried and, occasionally, counter struck, using his greater reach to his advantage and keeping Jacen out of reach. His movements flowed easily, the Force giving him speed and accuracy as he shifted his feet, ensuring he never gave the opening Jacen was looking for. They traded blows for several lightning quick minutes before Jacen backed off, his eyes shining with cunning and malice despite the easy smile on his face. "You've been practicing."

"So have you."

Jacen shrugged away the compliment. "I've had more of an opportunity than you have. Give this up, Zekk, you can't win."

"Neither can you. If you haven't noticed, we're at a stalemate."

"Not for long." Jacen made a gesture towards him.

Zekk felt the force slam into him, something in his mind cracking and crumbling in an instant. Repressed memories flooded into his conscious mind and for a moment he saw, clearly and for the first time, what had happened the night Allana had been conceived. The memories were full of warmth, and pain. For he could now remember the sound of her voice, the scent of her skin; the feel of her hand. He could taste her on the tip of his tongue. He now understood, _really_ understood, the circumstance of how Allana had come to be.

And he knew that Tenel Ka had been honest with him from the start. Honest enough to name her terms. Terms that included the mind block. Terms he'd agreed to.

Jacen moved in that moment of distraction, following up with a strike that should have severed Zekk's head from his spine. Allana screamed and Zekk reacted without thinking, the move purely instinctual as he fell prone, ducking well beneath the blade, and coming up swinging. The memories were pushed back, as Zekk focused on the here and now. Jacen flipped neatly backwards as Zekk's blade passed through where he'd been standing a moment before.

"Impressive."

"Not too shabby yourself, Solo. You should give up now, before someone gets hurt."

Jacen laughed confidently, striding back in, his lightsaber swinging confidently in a circle. "You and what army?"

Zekk let a slow smile cross his face. "The one that has you hopelessly out numbered."

"What, you and an infant?"

Zekk made a motion behind him. "Masters?"

Corran Horn stepped from the shadows almost directly behind Zekk. Mara Jade stepped from another corner, Luke off to her side. Slowly, surrounding them, Jacen's smile died as he realized the trap. Kyp and Kyle quickly followed, Tionne and Kam not far behind. Slowly, Jacen was hemmed in by a circle of Masters and strong Knighs with he and Zekk in the center.

Jacen's face twisted into an ugly grimace, his hand outstretched towards the toddler Zekk was shielding. "She'll be dead before anyone can help her!"

Allana's eyes widened in surprise as she suddenly couldn't breathe. Her eyes crossed as she almost comically tried to see what the problem was as small hands moved to claw at her throat. "No!" Zekk lunged for Jacen, breaking his concentration, thinking only to save his daughter's life.

Jacen's move had been costly. He made no sound as the lightsaber blade sliced through his upper arm, sliding through bone and sinew as easily as a hot knife through frozen sweet spread. He didn't react beyond igniting his blade and spinning it to deflect the attack Zekk aimed at his chest.

"You can't win, Jacen."

"Ever the good Samaritan, Zekk."

"Let us help you."

"It's not me who needs the help!" Jacen's blade arced forward. Zekk deflected the blow, coming in wide from his left side; the side now crippled. Jacen spun away, and Zekk advanced, giving Corran the chance to dart in and collect Allana.

"No!" Jacen saw his prize getting away. "Don't you understand, Allana is mine! Mine! Tenel Ka said so!"

"She lied to you." Zekk deflected a hard strike and retaliated with one of his own. He was surprised when the powerful, over handed chop drove Jacen to his knees. Twirling the blade, he sent the other Jedi's lightsaber hilt flying.

Jacen snarled, his face now a twisted mask of rage and pain. Zekk barely reacted in time as Jacen lunged for him, light glinting off a knife he'd pulled from his boot. Zekk's lightsaber slashed downwards, cleaving through the outstretched arm and straight into Jacen's chest cavity. Jacen jerked and shuddered, slumping forward. He fell, as if in slow motion, forward and then to the side, the expression on his face now one of peace.

Zekk stared down at the corpse of the man who had once been his best friend. Partners in crime, they'd enjoyed teasing Jaina before they'd hit puberty. They'd shared hopes and dreams, loves and losses. Jacen had known him better than even Jaina in some respects. But that Jacen had been buried deep within this shell of a monster that hadn't been able to reach for his own redemption. Jacen's death - the real Jacen - left a void; one that wouldn't be easily filled.

A child's cry brought Zekk back to reality. Looking down once more he shut off his lightsaber and turned, walking straight towards the source.

Allana, her face tear streaked, was being held in Corran's firm, but gentle grip. "Daddy!" She wailed, reaching her arms towards him, begging for him to come to her. "Daddy!"

Zekk walked right up to Corran and took his baby girl in his grasp. He sank to his knees, hugging her close and being hugged in return. Comforting and being comforted. Allana's tears died as she burrowed into his embrace and Zekk felt a feeling of peace overtake him.

It was over.


	12. Chapter 12

Epilogue

_Thirteen Years Later_

"Daddy!"

Zekk turned from the food prep unit as the exuberant ball of energy plowed into him with a hug, her red hair flying every which way. He chuckled, catching her, and ensuring she didn't knock their dinner all over the counter. "Well hello to you too, sweetie."

Allana pushed her hair from her face, looking up at him with two toned eyes caught somewhere between emerald and shadow, a wide grin on her face. "You won't believe who called _me_ pretty today!"

Zekk arched his eyebrows. His daughter was fifteen now, a dangerous time; and one where she was starting to notice boys. "Who?"

"_Ben Skywalker_!" She squealed, wrapping her arms about her waist and spinning in a circle.

Zekk's face darkened. Ben and Allana had been friends for years, Ben going so far as to help with her training and pitch in to help her study. It had led to Allana having a crush on her tutor - Ben was also several years her senior. "He's a little old for you, Allana."

"I know." Her grin wasn't diminished at all despite the fact. She'd grown into a bundle of energy with no regard for discretion. She was her mother's daughter; speaking her mind and didn't care about what everyone else thought of her. It helped her in many areas, especially with her Jedi Training. Thanks to Zekk's guidance she also believed there was nothing she couldn't achieve if she worked hard enough for it. "But he's not that much older; and I won't be a kid forever!"

Zekk watched her spin excitedly around the room, a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach and suddenly he knew what Corran had gone through.

Ben Skywalker.

Oh boy.

_Fin_

* * *

**Notes:** Don't ask me where the idea for this bunny came from; I haven't a clue. It just bit me one day - and _hard_ at that - and begged to be written above all else. Now, maybe, I can get back to my other stories ;) And now, for those of you who are Benlana fans, you have a jumping off point in which they're _not_ cousins :Þ laughs. Have fun!

Oh, and yes, there's an e-mail chapter, since what Zekk remembers isn't suitable for site. Remember - you have to be over 18 to get it! e-mail: if you want it :)


End file.
